The UCLA CFAR Cytometry Core Facility (CCF) provides state-of-the-art instrumentation and expertise at an affordable cost to UCLA researchers needing flow cytometry, ImmunoSpot and Luminex technology The CCF leverages additional funding from the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center and the School of Medicine's Dean's office to stay cost effective. Dr. Jamieson, the Director since 2000, is an accomplished immunologist and is available for consultation to users. Ms. Schmid, the manager of the facility since 1988, is responsible for the CCF's daily operation and assists Dr. Jamieson with long-term planning. Ms. Schmid is an expert flow cytometrist, well known for her development of flow cytometry methods and her pivotal role in establishing biosafety guidelines for cell sorting. In 2001, the CCF began offering ELISpot instrumentation and Dr. Uittenbogaart joined the leadership as Co-Director in order to lend her expertise in this technology. Dr. Uittenbogaart is a noted cellular immunologist with extensive expertise in cytokine measurements and she is also available for consultation. Instrumentation within the CCF has been extensively upgraded during the reporting period and now includes one 3-color FAC Scan, a 5- color FACScan, one FACSCalibur, two LSR II analyzers, one with 3, and the other with 5 lasers, two Aria II high-speed cell sorters, one with 3, and the other with 4 lasers, a 3-laser Arial ll to be enclosed into a biocontainment hood in June 2012, a RoboSep magnetic cell separator, an ImmunoSpot/BioSpot analyzer, and a Bio-Plex 200 HTF instrument. There is one-off line computer for analyzing flow cytometry data, and five analysis stations available for use within the ImmunoSpot/BioSpot portion of the Core. The CCF is centrally located and is responsible for procurement, daily calibration, maintenance and repair of all instrumentation. CCF personnel have over 130 years of combined flow cytometry experience and 51 years of experience in measuring cytokines. Expertise is available through one-on-one consultation, classes, a website, and poster presentations. Ms. Schmid and Dr. Uittenbogaart are also available to work with researchers to adapt or develop assays to enable investigators to pursue research questions in novel ways. Workshops, seminars, and utilization of new assays ensure that researchers remain on the cutting edge of cytometry without investing their own funds or staff time. During the reporting period a total of 328 research laboratories used the CCF. 53 of those were headed by CFAR/HIV investigators, representing 33% of use which documents the role of the CCF in enhancing HIV research at UCLA its and its contribution to improving the health of HIV-infected patients.